This invention pertains to new and improved collapsible containers which are primarily useful as wastebaskets.
Because of economic considerations which are unimportant to an understanding of the present invention many different types of collapsible containers have been developed for various different specific purposes. In spite of the amount of work which has been devoted to the devleopment of various types of collapsible containers, it is considered that a need still exists for collapsible containers which are constructed so that they are specifically adapted for use as wastebaskets.
Of course, many different types of prior collapsible containers which have not been developed specifically for such use are capable of being utilized as wastebaskets. However, it is considered that known collapsible containers capable of being used as wastebaskets are not particularly desirable for such use for any of a variety of different reasons. Frequently, such prior structures are relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble. Many of such prior structures are of such a character that they do not present a pleasing, aesthetic appearance or cannot be adapted to present a desired type of aesthetic appearance making them especially useful with other items having a common design motif. Further, certain of such prior collapsible containers are considered to be unneccesarily complex and/or expensive.